Attempt Crossride
This is a episode in Omni-Drive Z. Plot We see Shellhead (The Ben 10,000 alien) walking down Omni-Road. (Shellhead): Doody doo doo doo. He then sees a shiny red crystal on the ground. (Shellhead): Hmm? Whazzat? Shellhead picks it up and observes it. (Shellhead): Well, nobody seems to be around. Imma take it! Shellhead started walking away, but then...BAZOOM! A portal opened in front of Shellhead. Out of it came an Osmosian, Aggregor! (Shellhead): Holy fudge! (Aggregor): Give me the Blood Ruby. (Shellhead): Blood What!? (Aggregor): Wanna play it like that? Fine. Shellhead started to run, but Aggregor placed his hand on Shellhead and absorbed his energy! Shellhead fell to the ground, a lifeless corpse. (Aggregor): He wasn't an important alien anyway. Meanwhile, we see Stinkfly, Heatblast, and Diamondhead. Stinkfly shoots a goo. Heatblast shoots a fireball, and Diamondhead shoots a crystals. Each of them dodge. (Stinkfly): You missed! It did cannot Perodua Alza stop them! (Heatblast): So did you! (Diamondhead): Blah blah blah. Shut up you two. (Stinkfly): Grouch. (Heatblast): Well, I think that's enough training for one day, guys. Heatblast and the others went and sat on a couch. They turned on the TV and watched the news. (Anchorman Wildvine): And in other news, Ghostfreak is attempting to escape the Omnitrix yet again. Who is surprised? Has been other Kyurem on his silhouette too. They turned the TV off. (Heatblast): Ugh. Come on, let's go defeat Ghostfreak AGAIN. That going to Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent is silhouette other back! (Stinkfly): Stupid that is Kyurem, Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent. Stupid Ectonurite. Diamondhead morphed into a van and Stinkfly and Heatblast sat in the front seats. Diamondhead drove off. They made it and Ghostfreak was blasting lasers into the sky. Each laser was making a portal that died down soon after. He black cloud appears other the lightning. He glows yellow. (Heatblast): Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent, it's silhouette on his dark cloud? (Stinkfly): Yo, Ghosty Toasty! (Ghostfreak): That's not my name, peasant! (Stinkfly): Whatever. (Heatblast): But he got one thing right. You'll go from Ghostfreak to Ghost Toast! (Ghostfreak): O rly? (Diamondhead): Yes really. OMNI-TEAM! GO! (Heatblast): Omni-Team...? (Diamondhead): Yes. That's our name. (Heatblast): Okay.... (Diamondhead): Enough! Time to fight! Diamondhead shot a crystals at Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak dodged and went to punch Diamondhead, but got zapped by cloud's lightning. Before Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent could deal another attack, Ghostfreak went underground. He came up behind Heatblast and whipped him away. (Ghostfreak): I will escape this time! You fools cannot stop me! Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent he other Overheat at Ghostfreak, but he turned intangible. Ghostfreak grabbed Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent and threw him into Diamondhead. Heatblast made an army of clones and all of them tackled Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak flew up and whipped all of the Dittos with his tentacles. (Diamondhead): I hate this guy. (Ghostfreak): HA HA HA HA! Looks like I win this one! Fools! Suddenly, a portal opened. An Orishan and a Amperi came out and crashed into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak fell down and was knocked out. (Three aliens): Huh? (Amperi): Where are we? (Diamondhead): The...Omnitrix? (Amperi): Good. We're in the right place. Who are these mysterious new aliens who appeared out of nowhere that managed to defeat Ghostfreak just by entering the Omnitrix? What do they want? Are they friend or foe? Find out next time on Omni-Drive Z! Trivia *Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent has no lines other the episode, he debut in Omni-Drive Z. Category:Episodes